chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Tora
Tora is a witch proficient with necro magic and underworld summoning spells. She was always seen following Katie during the first four books who she proudly referred to as her mistress. In Act XII she returns to the story after her death as a viceroy overseeing the underworld city, Vexus. Appearance Tora wears black dress shoes with short purple socks and a long checkered black and white skirt that's ripped in a few spots. She wears a black short-sleeved shirt with a row of purple and red gemstones lined down the middle and a long fingerless glove on her right hand. On her left she wears a black ring with a crimson pyramid-shaped gemstone that serves as her magical focuser. She has dark blue eyes and long black hair set in two twintails with white ribbons. Her dark blue wooden staff has two halves of human skulls adorning the top with one being upside down. In Act XII her clothes change to a more skimpier and snake-themed outfit. She wears black boots with rattlesnake tails coiled at the tops, a skirt made of dark snake scales with red scales set in a ring and waving pattern on her hips, a short black tunic with red and purple gemstones lined down the middle, and a tattered violet cape with black snake designs with red eyes running down it. She has a black snake tattoo running up the right side of her neck to her cheek. Her black glove, gemstone focuser ring, hairstyle, and staff remain the same. Personality Tora strays close to the line of being a full-blown wicked witch, with both her deep hatred towards Alyssa fueling her overall bitterness towards the world and her willing servitude towards Katie with her dark plans. She has no reservations about killing those she comes across and enjoys tormenting her prey who fall into her grasp. Whenever speaking to others besides her esteemed mistress she uses sharp and degrading words while always being ready to murder them if only to bring a smile to her face. During her appearances she shows near-identical magical prowess in many regards to Alyssa. From her levitation and blasts of magical energy to the way she summons vines and roots from the ground to snap at and ensnare her prey, though her summoned flora appears with thorns and rot, she often comes to a stalemate against her rival with basic spells. Her trademark magical ability is conjuring forth giant serpent monsters from the ground, with the familiars being anchored to the decaying land they are brought out from while displaying dark scales with crimson ones dotting their faces. She's able to create magical barriers as well as ride her staff like many witches can. While treating everyone she meets with disdain and contempt, with Alyssa receiving plenty of rage and spite as well, Tora always follows Katie's commands without fail and obediently follows her mistress in her search of Twilight's key fragments. Their relationship appears more akin to a mother and daughter rather than a master and slave, as Katie, while often speaking playfully or teasing her little witch, treats Tora kindly and encourages her to have some fun whenever she's gloomy, which is most of the time. This is especially noticeable when Tora is killed by the gemini, as Katie shows clear remorse from seeing her witch slain before her. Aside from Katie, Tora did show to have a soft spot for her mother, Emily, who was also murdered by the gemini in Act IV. The sight of her mother's remains incited rage and sorrow from Tora, showing that she did care for her a lot. Development Tora is first seen at the end of Act I when she confronts Alyssa outside of Ashwood. After trying and failing to kill Alyssa she chases her back into the city before regrouping with Katie who is plotting to steal a fragment of Eden that the humans have discovered. Tora proceeds to set loose many of her summoned snake monsters in the city to distract all the guards while Katie sneaks into the research center to grab the fragment. During the attack Tora tries again to kill Alyssa along with Daniel, only to be stopped as Triska and Squeak join the armed guards and fight back against her summoned beasts. Alyssa faces off against Tora and, after completely incinerating the library in their fight, manages to knock Tora out and detain her. When she comes to again Daniel's group pieces together that she's just acting as a distraction for someone else, with Tora admitting as such and exposing Alyssa's hidden past of being the infamous Wildfire Witch to everyone. Before they can interrogate Tora any further Katie returns and releases her companion before detaining both Triska and Alyssa with ease. Following after her from the research center Daemon and his followers join the fight and with the humans regaining control of the city by killing Tora's monsters Katie and Tora flee with the fragment of Eden. Later in Act III Tora is ambushed by Forrus after the witch had finished murdering traveling humans. Before Forrus can eat her Katie arrives and quickly detains the lycan, with Tora then preparing to feed her to one of her snakes. Daemon and his followers arrive on the scene and stop them, again chasing Katie and Tora off before following after them. Tora and Katie are seen next in Act IV arriving in Eston just in time to protect Daniel, Specca, and Triska from a deathmare. It's there they learn that Emily, Tora's mother, was recently murdered by Jovian & Jacqueline. Katie and Tora join forces with Daemon and his followers to battle both the deathmare and the gemini, with the deathmare being slain by Daemon and Katie while the other girls fail to kill the gemini. During the battle Charlotte arrives on the scene, showing an immediate hateful grudge towards Tora as it's revealed that Emily and Tora had once plotted to overthrow her as alpha witch in the land and even stole her wand. It is then that Charlotte mortally wounds Tora by impaling her wand through Tora's chest and throws her to the gemini who proceed to eat her alive in front of everyone. When the gemini are teleported to the eastern wastelands by Apoch & Astreal Tora's body is transferred with them, with the last sight of it being seen thrown to the ground and breaking apart by Jovian during her frustration of being sent away. In Act XII, Tora returns, now a viceroy in charge of handling fallen souls in the underworld and residing in her new home next to the city Vexus. History Not much is known about Tora's early life or how she first met Katie. One thing that is clearly mentioned is how she came to despise Alyssa as her mortal enemy. Sometime in their past both Alyssa and Tora were selling their merchandise in a monster-neutral city, Cyllidon. Two humans had been heckling Alyssa in the market, with her then hexing them to go jump into the river to make them go away. As it turned out the humans couldn't swim and drowned after jumping in, with the citizens in the city having watched after seeing Alyssa using her magic on them. After the incident witches were banned from trading in the city, with Tora becoming furious about this as magic spells and items sold extremely well there and that was her best sales grounds for earning gold. Ever since Tora saw Alyssa as her enemy and attacked her whenever she could find her. Artwork Tora - Witch.png Tora - Act XII.png Tora.png Chronicles of Eden Group2.png Ecchi - Tora.png Category:Characters Category:Witch